


Family Bonding

by Hidden_Joy



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Angst, Brother/Brother, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Siblings, all - Freeform, all the fosters characters, fosters - Freeform, friends - Freeform, mom/child, mom/daughter - Freeform, mom/son, sister/sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots of characters in The Fosters bonding, having fun, comforting each other yada yada yada. Siblings, parents, groups, relationships, all the like! I take requests and starters (sentences to start the story). Will include all the characters. Posted first on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Break Our Brother's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The Adams Foster siblings decide to tell Connor the consequences of hurting Jude.

"You are coming to my house today as my boyfriend."

"Right."

"Not as my best friend."

"True."

"For the first time as my boyfriend."

"You are correct, sir."

"I have four older siblings."

Connor froze, the teasing smirk leaving his lips as he caught to what Jude was saying. "I am going to get killed, aren't I?" he asked as he looked over at Jude. The two were standing by the bench - well, Connor more leaning since he was on crutches - ready to go to Jude's house. It just happened to be the first time Connor had been at Jude's house since they had become boyfriends.

"I wouldn't say kill, but severely threatened," Jude explained. "And if they take you away, I have no control over it."

"Right... well, hopefully they won't be home!" Connor suggested and Jude just shook his head, not wanting to dull Connor's hopes.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Lena asked as she walked over to them, ready to take them home.

"Yup!" the two said in unison. Jude helped Connor as they made their way to the car. He got in first and took Connor's crutches so he could get in. Connor carefully sat in the seat. The ride to the Adams Foster's consisted of Lena asking how the two were, how they thought the last day of school had gone and a bunch of other questions. Jude just laughed, finally saying.

"We're fine, Momma." Lena laughed and nodded as they pulled into the driveway. He heard Connor audibly groan as they noticed that Brandon's car was in the driveway. That meant that at least one of Jude's siblings was home.

"Something wrong, Connor?" Lena asked.

"Oh, uh, no," he stuttered, sighing as Jude helped him out of the car. The three walked into the house, Lena going to the kitchen where Stef was and Jude and Connor making their way to the living room.

Lena greeted Stef with a kiss, a slight laugh on her lips as she pulled back from her wife.

"What's so funny?" Stef asked, smiling at Lena.

"I'm pretty sure Connor is about to get attacked by our kids," she whispered. Stef laughed back, covering her mouth and turning her eyes on Jude and Connor in the living room.

"Okay, what shall we do?" Jude asked. Connor opened his mouth to answer when he saw Mariana coming down the stairs and his stomach dropped.

"Hey, Judicorn, Connor," she greeted with a sweet smile. Connor and Jude glanced at each other.

"Yes?" Jude hesitantly answered.

"Can, uh, I borrow Connor for a minute?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Jude smirked, laughing at Connor's terrified face.

"He's all yours!" Jude told her, grinning as his boyfriend shot him a look that asked of his sudden betrayal.

"Yay! Come on, Connor!" she squealed, gripping Connor's arm and dragging him with her.

"Hey, hey careful, I have crutches!" Connor told the older girl as he followed her up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," Mariana said, her voice loosing its cheerful edge as she led him toward Brandon's bedroom. As they entered, Mariana closed the door behind Connor and stood in front of him. Jesus and Callie sat on Brandon's bed, enough space between them for someone to fit. Brandon stood beside Callie, facing the empty spot. They all looked up as Connor came in.

"Have a seat, Con," Jesus spoke, patting the spot between him and Callie. Connor hesitantly sat down between them.

"I'll take those," Brandon said, taking Connor's crutches and holding them behind him so that Connor couldn't leave if he needed to. Mariana moved to stand beside her twin, facing the space - now occupied by Connor - in the way Brandon was.

Callie smiled softly at Connor, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hi, Connor, how's it going?" she asked innocently, her smile encouraging the act.

"Erm, good..." he muttered, glancing at the group, his heart pounding in his chest a bit.

"That's good," Callie started, her smile growing into a smirk. She then locked eyes with Jesus on the other side of Connor, who placed his own hand on Connor's other shoulder.

"You see Connor, we like you," Jesus began.

"We do," Brandon agreed.

"You're a cool kid," Callie spoke.

"With an impeccable fashion sense," Mariana commented.

"But, here's the thing," Brandon added.

"You're dating our brother now." Jesus finished the sentence. Connor nodded.

"That's true..." he trailed off. He looked at each of the siblings, feeling sweat begin to form on his forehead.

"And, we just want to let you know a few things in case there came a time..." Mariana started.

"... where you and our brother are no longer together..." Callie continued.

"... and the split happens to be because of you, and Jude is left... upset," Brandon finished, glancing at his siblings who nodded.

"Okay..." Connor listened, holding his breathe. Brandon nodded to Jesus, who turned fully toward Connor, patting his shoulder.

"I'm a wrestler. A pretty good one at that. I even got a scholarship at a boarding school in Colorado because of it," Jesus explained. "And if this split were to happen, Colorado is short plane ride from LA,"

"I am aware..." Connor informed, hesitantly as he looked at Jesus. Jesus then nodded to Callie, who moved her arm around both his shoulders.

"I've protected Jude since he was six," Callie told him.

"I've been in my share of fights," Brandon added.

"And I have motherly instincts," Mariana finished. They all gave Connor stern looks.

"Our Mom, Stef, is a cop," Callie spoke.

"And our other Momma, Lena, is the vice principal," Jesus added. Connor nodded slowly, having known it all, but understanding where the four were getting at.

"So, just a small warning," Brandon said.

"Don't," Mariana started.

"Break," Jesus.

"Our," Callie.

"Brother's," Brandon.

"Heart." They all finished together. Connor shook his head, his eyes wide.

"I would never dream of it," he explained.

"Good," Callie said, patting his shoulder and removing her hand from it. "Well, nice seeing you Connor," she finished, standing and walking out to her room.

"Have fun," Mariana added, following close behind.

"Short plane ride," Jesus added, walking to his and Jude's room. Connor's eyes were wide. He turned to look at Brandon who was still holding his crutches. Brandon laughed and handed Connor his crutches.

"Good luck, bud," he told him, patting Connor's shoulder as the younger boy quickly got to his feet and left the room.

Connor carefully made his way back down the stairs and to the living room, eyes wide. Jude laughed as he looked up from his phone to see Connor's terrified expression. "Soooo..." Jude began. "How was it?"

Connor looked up, meeting Jude's eyes and shaking his head. "I am never breaking up with you." He decided, making Jude laugh.


	2. Unexpected Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before her adoption, Callie awakes from a nightmare and finds comfort in someone else who can't sleep.

_Callie tapped her pencil against the text-book, biting her lip. She was alone in the house that day as her foster parents and Jude were out getting dinner. Okay, so she wasn't completely alone. There was still Liam. Just the thought of the boy across the hall made her smile. She knew it was against the rules to be in a relationship with her foster-brother, but that didn't stop the grin that swept across her face at the thought of him._

_But, she was trying to study. Trying. Her thoughts kept wondering, thinking of Jude and Liam and her foster parents. This was the best home her and her little brother had ever been in. But, she knew they wouldn't adopt them. Callie didn't want that anyway. She would never get to be with Liam if they did. She couldn't help but wonder when she and Jude would be sent away._

_Callie glanced up as she heard a small knock at the door. She grinned once she saw Liam. He stood in the doorway, his fist against the door frame, having knocked on it instead of the door. He was older, nineteen. Callie was only fifteen. She knew their relationship was wrong on every level, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She loved Liam. And he loved her. "Hey," he greeted her, smiling and waiting for acceptance to enter._

_"Hey, come in," she told him, moving her text-book to the floor beside her, along with her pencil. "What's up?" she asked, smiling as he sat down beside her on the bed._

_"Well..." Liam began, taking one of her hands and holding it. "We're been together... for a little while, and I was wondering if... maybe..." Liam started, biting his lip and moving his hand from her's and resting it on her upper thigh. Callie's eyes widened, fear rising in her. "... if you wanted to you know... have sex with me?" he asked innocently, moving his hand up and down her thigh suggestively. Callie loved Liam. She knew that, but she was NOT ready for sex. She looked up and gulped as she saw lust appear in Liam's eyes. He was looking at her like she was meat rather than a girl he was in love with._

_"Liam..." she started softly, attempting not to make her voice crack. "I just... I don't think I'm ready. You can understand that, right?" she asked, attempting to remove his hand her thigh. The fear bubbled in her stomach as he tightened his grip on her._

_"Oh, come on, you know you want me," he told her, moving closer._

_"Liam... please," she tried as he moved his hands to her hips, gripping her tightly so she couldn't move from his grip._

_"Come on, Callie!" he shouted. Callie's eyes widened, breathing heavily, fear continuing to rise in her. She couldn't find her words and Liam took it as an indication to start._

_"No... no Liam... LIAM STOP!"_

[][][][][][][]

Callie jolted awake, pushing herself into a sitting position, her breath heavy, eyes wide as she turned her eyes around the room, trying to remember where she was. She took a few deep breath, trying to calm herself as she remembered she was in her home. Mariana was sound asleep in the bed a few feet away, and Jude was in his bedroom across the hall. Liam was in jail. She was getting adopted in the morning.

Callie through her comforter off her body and moved slowly out of her room and down the stairs, careful not to disturb anyone. In case she had a panic attack, she didn't want to be upstairs, trying to avoid waking anyone. She moved into the kitchen and found the light, turning it on and sitting down on a stool. She rested her head in her hands, pushing her hair out of eyes and staring at a knot in the wood of the table. She concentrated on it, trying to focus her jumbled thoughts. She had been having nightmares the past few days, most comprising of her life in past foster homes.

Of course, she was over the moon happy that the Adams Fosters were finally adopting her. It had been a long, hard road, consisting of waiting two years after her brother, finding her birth father, fighting for him to sign the abandonment papers, and stupid leftover aftermath of her relationship with Brandon. She was finally being adopted. She was finally going to have a family. She loved Stef and Lena as much as she loved her Moms and Mariana, Brandon and Jesus as she loved Jude. But, she still had a constant fear almost all foster kids had. That the family would eventually give up on her, take back the adoption and send her back into her own personal hell. The nightmares were a side effect of the fear, reminding her why she needed to stay good. So they wouldn't throw her away like old gum. So she wouldn't have to go through it again.

Callie lifted her head as she heard footsteps. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She took another slow breath, trying to compose herself before the person came in and she had to face them. She looked over as the footsteps entered the kitchen, flashing them a smile. It was Jesus. The boy had come back from his boarding school so he could be home for Callie's adoption. She was staying in his old room, his bed having been open for about a four months, since AJ had gone to Rita's and now was being fostered by Mike.

"Callie? What are you doing up?" he asked making his way further into the kitchen and toward his sister.

"Uh, couldn't sleep.." she lied. "You?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Jesus.

"Me neither," he told her, smiling at her. Callie loved Jesus. He was her brother after all and over the time that he had been at boarding school the two had talked more and gotten closer. But, there still seemed to be that lingering awkwardness. Prior to Jesus going to Colorado, the two hadn't been very close. They had been caught up in their own drama, not having the time to grow their relationship. But, as he had gone to boarding school, their relationship had mended over Skype and phone calls. Of course, technology and real face to face time were completely different things.

"Is something wrong?" Jesus asked. He had moved to the fridge, holding a glass so he could get some water.

"Uh, no," Callie lied again, biting her lip a bit. Jesus could tell his sister was lying, but he didn't press the subject. He remembered the night before him and Mariana had been adopted. Their own fears had come up, and they had nightmares of their own. He remembered the night before Jude had been adopted, too. Callie had a hard time then, too, but not nearly as much. Not as much had happened that would strike more fear into her. But, Jude had it worse. Jesus remembered having to comfort his brother that night because he had dreamed of his previous foster home and the beating he had gotten when he wore the dress. Jesus knew not to push Callie, so he just poured a second glass of water and gave it to her, sitting beside her.

Callie smiled. "Thanks," she mumbled, lifting the glass to her lips and taking a sip. She placed it down as Jesus placed an arm on her shoulders. She gave him a soft smile, hoping he didn't guess her feelings inside. Of turmoil and fear.

"You know," Jesus started. Callie looked up at him, listening as he spoke, dropping his arm from her shoulders and facing her. "... when Mariana and I were adopted, we were only ten. We had come to Mom and Momma when we were seven, and we had put them through a lot, trust me. Every tantrum and attack you can think of," Jesus added, earning a laugh from Callie, who had turned to face him as well. "But, all the same, they wanted to adopt us. We were so excited, over course. And we had only been in the system two years, and dealt with Ana's crap for five, but we still had terrible memories. The only good ones we had were of each other and of Mom, Momma and Brandon," he paused, smiling a bit. "But, the day before out adoption, we both had terrible nightmares, and we were terrified we were gonna be sent into the system again... or that we would be sent back to our birth parents. Of course, the nightmares are still there, those don't just go away, but the fear left after a while. Do you know how much shit we've put them through? I mean, Ana alone!" he exclaimed, laughing, earning one from Callie, as well.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But, you're their s-" Callie started, interrupted by Jesus.

"And you're their daughter. They love you as much as they love me, or Mariana, or Brandon, or Jude. Sure, you're full of crap and drama," he teased, earning an eye roll. "But, they love you. They aren't gonna give you up. I promise," he told her, rubbing her arm.

Callie felt a genuine smile appear on her lips, a small bit of doubt gone from her mind. "Thanks, Jesus," she told him.

"And," he told her. "You're our sister. If they even tried to give you up, they'd have to fight through me, Mari, Brandon, and Jude - who, for fourteen, is pretty damn aggressive," he explained, laughing along with her. Callie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jesus' shoulders. The boy smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry," he whispered.

After a few moments they pulled away. Callie hopped off her stool and smiled at Jesus. "Really, thank you, Jesus. You're a great brother," she told him. He smiled, nodding, watching as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Goodnight, love you," she called behind her as she made her way up the stairs.

"You too," he called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	3. Life Gave Us The Gift Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Stef and Lena decided to adopt the twins and how Stef and Lena started thinking about adopting Jude and Callie.

"Come on, come on!" Brandon chanted, grinning as he watched the black power ranger race across the screen. Brandon sat on the couch, grinning as he watched the Power Rangers fight the monsters.

"Can I watch?" Brandon looked over as he heard Mariana from the staircase. He smiled at his foster-sister. It had been three years since her and her brother, Jesus had come to live with Brandon and his Moms. Before that it had been kind of lonely. It was just him, his Moms and occasionally his Dad. He had been happy to have two younger siblings, even if it wasn't forever as his Moms had said.

"Sure," Brandon told her, smiling softly as the ten-year old girl came over and sat down beside him, her legs crossed beneath her. He tilted his head, looking back over at her a few minutes later. She had emitted an unusual high-pitched noise. "What?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"I don't like it," Mariana mumbled, glancing at the boy. He frowned a bit.

"You asked to watch," Brandon pointed out. She looked down, frowning a bit. The boy turned his attention back to the TV. "Hey!" he shouted as the scene on the TV changed from the red power ranger jumping across the screen to a little blonde cartoon figure bouncing up and down and squealing in a high-pitched voice. Brandon turned his head to Mariana. "What is this?" he asked.

"The Powerpuff Girls!" Mariana stated as if it was obvious, the remote hanging loosely in her hand. "Lena showed it to me. It's about three girls who have superpowers!" she explained, grinning and turning back toward the TV.

"That sounds dumb!" Brandon told her, frowning.

"It is not!" Mariana countered, putting down the remote.

"I was watching first!" Brandon commented, narrowing his eyes at her. "Give me the remote!" he demanded, leaning forward and trying to get it from her.

"No!" she moved the remote away from her foster brother's grip.

"I'll tickle you!" he threatened, his serious manner turning teasing as he spoke. Mariana's eyes widened and she leaped off the couch and ran past the coffee table, the remote forgotten.

"Brandon, no!" Mariana giggled as the older boy chased her around the room.

"Got you!" Brandon laughed as he grabbed the girl around the waist and started tickling her ribs. Mariana squealed and giggled, trying to escape Brandon's grip. Suddenly the girl was pulled from Brandon's grip. Brandon looked up, seeing who had taken Mariana from him.

He tilted his head as he saw Jesus had pushed Mariana behind him and was standing in front of her, as if he was ready to fight Brandon.

"What?" Brandon asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Jesus.

"She's my sister. Leave her alone," Jesus spoke, attempting to sound threatening.

Brandon frowned as he stared at Jesus standing protectively in front of Mariana. "Come onnnnn!" Brandon whined, pouting as he stared at his foster-brother. Jesus just shook his head.

"No. You can't hurt her!" Jesus told him. Brandon's eyes widened.

"I wasn't gonna!" Brandon's eyes narrowed. How could Jesus think he would hurt Mariana? Brandon attempted to move around the ten-year old, trying to get to Mariana who was standing behind Jesus, her eyebrows furrowed. Jesus quickly moved, following Brandon's movements.

"No." Jesus stated simply.

"Jesus! We were just playing!" Brandon relented, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. So what if he was twelve? He was allowed to pout, too. He just wanted to play with his sister! Of course, Jesus could play too, but he couldn't just hog Mariana!

"Yeah, come on, 'Sus, I was having fun," Mariana told her brother from behind him. Jesus looked at Mariana, confused.

"She's my sister, too," Brandon countered, looking genuinely upset.

Stef, who was sitting in the kitchen doing her paperwork and had overheard the entire ordeal, nearly spit out her coffee. Brandon thought of Mariana as his sister? Stef felt a warm smile spread across her face. Her and Lena had discussed adopting the twins for over a year. But, Stef had put it off, saying how she didn't want Brandon to feel like his home was being invaded.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Lena spoke as she entered the kitchen, placing some groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Uh, nothing, love, everything is actually right," Stef spoke, laughing as she locked eyes with her partner. She couldn't believe this.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked, walking over and leaning on the table across from Stef.

"Brandon," Stef started, lowering her voice so the kids in the other room couldn't here. "Just called Mariana his sister," Stef finished, biting her lip and looking down.

"Oh, oh my god, really?" Lena asked, taking in what her partner had said.

"Yeah, really. I'm as shocked as you are," Stef spoke, shaking her head and pulling her glasses off her face.

"So, should we... talk to them?" Lena asked, a grin spreading on her face. Lena had been the first one to suggest they adopt the twins. She had tried to get Stef to talk to Brandon about it for a while, but Stef had said that they would talk to him when he showed he was ready. Sure, Brandon had asked for a brother or sister a hundred times beforehand, but Stef knew that wanting a sibling and having one were two completely different things. Stef had felt guilty when they brought the twins home, because she had thought maybe Brandon would take it the same as him being forced to have siblings. But, Brandon was clearly ready to have a brother and sister.

Stef hesitated, biting her lip. Then she lifted her head and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I think we should, love."

[][][][][][][]

"Callie..." Callie raised her head as she heard her little brother say her name as he came into her and Mariana's room.

"Hey, bud!" she grinned at Jude, moving over on her bed and patting the spot beside her. Jude sat down beside her, looking down at her hands. He ran his fingers over the chipped nail polish. "Something wrong?" Callie asked, placing her pencil down and putting her hand on Jude's shoulder. Jude looked up at Callie, breathing a small sigh.

"Will we ever find a home?" Jude blurted out. Callie looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. The teenager placed her book on her pillow on and moved closer to her brother. She turned her body so she was facing Jude. Jude kept his eyes on his hand, scratching at the nail polish.

"What do you mean, bud?" she asked, putting her hand his knee. "Did something happen? Was it school? I thought you said your friend Connor was helping you out?" Callie asked, confused about where the question was coming from. She had thought Jude liked it here. That's what he had told her.

"No, nothing happened, and yeah he is. It's just... I was thinking about what you said... how they're not keeping us. And I know that, they're a family, just not ours," Jude explained, glancing at his sister. "And... I guess it just made me think of the fact that we've been in the system for six years and this is the closest place we've come to for a home. And they don't want us. Are we ever gonna find a home?" Jude asked, turning toward Callie, a slight fear and worry in his eyes. Callie opened her mouth to speak, but Jude started talking. "What if you age out of the system before we find a home? What if they send us away? What if they eventually get tired of keeping us together and separate us?"

"Jude, I will not let that happen!" Callie cut her brother off, shaking her head. "I will not let them take you away from me again, I promise you that," she told him, determination in her voice. She looked him in the eye so he knew she was serious. "We will find a home, and these people, the Fosters, they're nice. They aren't gonna send us away until we find a home. You remember what they told us about Jesus and Mariana?" Callie asked and Jude nodded. "They kept those two for three years, before they adopted them! They didn't plan on keeping those two, and they were staying with them until they found a home, and it just happened to be this one. Jude, trust me, they won't give up on us. We'll find a family," Callie reassured him, but it sounded more like she was trying to assure herself.

Jude paused, looking down at Callie's arm, then back at her. "Okay."

"Now, come here, and give me a hug, little man," Callie said, opening her arms and grinning and Jude's face scrunched up in a smile and he leaned into his sister. The two hugged for a few moments before pulling away from each other. "Now get out of here, I've got homework!" Callie told him, laughing.

Mariana, who was standing near the door, moved quickly out of the way as Jude came out of her room. Mariana jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, running a hand through her hair.

"Um, Jesus," Mariana greeted her twin, who was sitting at the small study table.

"No, Mari, I am not persuading Lexi to go get a manicure with you tomorrow, I'm suppose to hang out with her," Jesus mumbled, not looking up from his textbook to look at his sister.

"No, it's not that," she told him. Mariana sat across from Jesus, scratching her nose ring.

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking up at her and raising his eyebrows.

"Do you think Moms would ever consider adopting Jude and Callie?" Mariana blurted out, sighing a bit.

"What? Why? Did they say something?" Jesus asked, confused as to why his sister would think that.

"No... it's just," Mariana paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Do you remember how when we first came here, Mom said that it was only till they found us a home?" she asked, watching Jesus hesitantly nod. "But, then they decided to adopt us?" she added. Jesus nodded again. "Well, I was about to go in my room, when I overheard Callie and Jude talking-"

"You were snooping?" Jesus raised his eyebrows, laughing.

"I was not!" Jesus lowered one eyebrow, looking at her expectantly. "Okay, so what if I was! Look, the point is," she paused, lowering her voice. "Jude was scared they wouldn't find a home. Or that they'd be separated, or that Callie would age out before they could, or that we'd send them away. Jesus, you remember how terrifying it was before we got here!" she persisted.

"So, what, you want to like, adopt them?" Jesus asked, looking at his twin confused. "I thought you hated Callie?" he questioned.

"No, I don't. I mean, I did, but after Mom got shot and Brandon treated us like foster kids, I started to like her. She's kinda like my sister already. And Jude, he's so sweet, he deserves a family. And yeah, maybe we should adopt them. I mean, would it be so bad? More people to do the chores, another little brother to tease, which I know you like, and I get a sister to hang out with," Mariana explained. Jesus paused, biting his lip and thinking on this.

"Okay, I see your point. Maybe we should adopt them, but what about Brandon? And really, it's up to Moms," Jesus explained, taking a breath. He honestly wouldn't mind keeping Callie and Jude around. They were cool.

"I'll handle Brandon, and can't you tell they've been thinking about it? I mean, Momma is always looking at them like she wants to cry when they mention the system, and Mom and Callie are practically best friends, it seems," Mariana explained, rolling her eyes a bit. "They act like they did before they talked to us about adopting us," she added. Jesus paused, thinking.

"Okay. Go, convince Brandon. Use your manipulation," he teased, smiling and nudging his sister. She squealed, leaned forward and hugging Jesus, who laughed as she ran toward the stairs.

Mariana reached the top of the stairs and jogged over to Brandon's room. She pushed open the door, not bothering to knock.

"Okay, seriously, Mariana, what if I was naked?" he asked, raising his eyebrows from where he was sitting behind the bead barrier.

"Well, we haven't crossed that bridge, so I'll ignore that," the girl decided, rolling her eyes and walking over to her brother. Mariana pushed through the beads and sat down in the chair beside Brandon's desk.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

She bit her lip and looked at her older brother, leaning forward and resting her arms on the desk. "Brandon, how do you feel about Jude and Callie?" Mariana started, figuring she should ease into it. Brandon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit, his eyebrows raising.

"I, uh, what- what do you mean?" he stuttered, blinking and attempting to make his expression neutral. Mariana furrowed her eyebrows a bit, but decided to ignore the reaction.

"Like, how would you feel if Moms adopted them?" she clarified watching Brandon's reaction. Relief seemed to wash across her brother's face. But then confusion replaced it.

"What do you mean? Are Moms thinking of adopting them?" Brandon asked.

Mariana paused, sighing, knowing she'd have to explain again. Then, she quickly told Brandon of the conversation she had overheard between Jude and Callie and how she'd talked to Jesus.

"Okay, so you think we should adopt them?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe. Yeah, I mean, Callie and Jude are already like our brother and sister, Moms clearly want to adopt them. They're acting like they did when they wanted to adopt Jesus and I," she quickly explained, seeing Brandon ready to ask how she knew. "And besides, they need a family. There's no reason for us not to," Mariana explained.

Brandon took a second to think, before saying. "Okay, yeah, I guess," he decided.

"Yay!" Mariana squealed, leaning forward and hugging Brandon. "Okay, now we just have to talk to Moms," Mariana explained, grinning at her brother who rolled his eyes.

It was a few days later when Mariana walked into Brandon's room again.

"What is it now?" the teenager asked, looking at his sister with slight annoyance.

"Jude is at Connor's and Callie is at her guitar lesson. We have to do it now," Mariana explained. Brandon sighed, throwing down his notebook and standing up, following his sister. The two made their way downstairs, after grabbing Jesus and meeting their Moms in the kitchen.

"Oh, wow, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Stef asked, looking up at her children

"We need to talk to you," Mariana started. The three sat down across from their mother, watching Lena make her way over and sitting beside her fiancée.

"Well, what is it?" Lena asked.

"We know you're thinking about adopting Callie and Jude," Jesus blurted out, earning a glare from Mariana. 'What?' he mouthed, earning an eye roll. They watched their mothers' mouth's drop and attempt to conceal their guilty looks.

"We have not decided anything," Stef defended, looking at each of her children.

"We know," Brandon told them, glancing at his younger brother and sister.

"But, we think it's a good idea," Mariana explained.

"You do?" Lena asked, looking at her fiancée, then to her kids.

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" Mariana offered. Brandon rolled his eyes. He turned his eyes on his mothers.

"There's enough to go around," he told them. Jesus and Mariana nodded beside him. Stef and Lena looked at each other, attempting to have a conversation.

"Okay, it's good to know you guys approve. We will talk to you when we decide," Stef told them. The three nodded. "Now, go, do your homework or something," Stef told them, sending the three walking up the stairs.

Once the three reached the top, Mariana looked at her brothers. "Well, I think that went well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Send in requests and starters and all that.
> 
> I'll update soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	4. Protect Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor have come out at school and Jesus catches them being bullied.

Jesus rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, glancing over at his younger brother who was turning off his alarm. Today was the last day of school, also Jesus' last full day home. Tomorrow he would be going off to boarding school in Colorado. Jesus let out a breath as he got out of bed and over to his dresser.

"Morning, little bro," he mumbled to Jude.

"Morning," his brother spoke, his voice croaky, having just woken up. The two got ready in silence, then headed down stairs to breakfast.

"Momma, can you drop me off at Tia's after school?" Jesus heard Mariana speak as him and Jude came in.

"I thought you guys were talking about dance until next year?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, but we can still hang out," Jesus rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Oh, that reminds me, Moms, I'm going to the center after school," Callie added, placing her cereal bowl in the sink.

"Do you want me to pick you up after?" Stef asked, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Callie smiled.

Jesus sat himself beside his little brother who had sat down to eat, watching his family nonchalantly, having gotten use to the commotion.

"So, Jude, how're things going with Connor?" Jesus asked, nudging his brother. The statement seemed to grab the family's attention.

Jude's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but he smiled, looking at his cereal. "It's good. His dad seems to be doing better about the whole idea," Jude explained, glancing over at Jesus who had pinned the question.

"Well, that's good, then, right?" Brandon asked, speaking up for the first time since Jude and Jesus had come in.

"Yeah, but you know, he still hardly allows us to look at each other without being present," Jude laughed a bit, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Jesus muttered, glancing at Mariana. He was thinking of the time before him and Lexi had been dating when Mariana had never allowed them to be alone together. Mariana just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well, hopefully he'll come around," Mariana told Jude, smiling at her brother as she stood up. Jude nodded, finishing his cereal and standing up, placing his bowl in the sink.

"Hey, uh, bud, how are things going at school?" Lena asked, turning toward Jude. Jesus glanced around at Jude and saw his brother tense a bit.

"Good. But, I mean you know, today's the last day," he explained, smiling as Callie placed a hand on his shoulder. Jesus turned his eyes on his apple, taking another bite from it and biting his lip. Was Jude okay? Why had he tensed when Lena mentioned school. Jesus pushed the thought aside as he got up and grabbed his backpack as they headed to their cars to go to school.

The day seemed to last about five years, in Jesus' estimate. Even though most of the teachers weren't having them do much, it was still school. Jesus came out of his math class. It was near the end of the day, and he was going to check on his little brother. He was worried about him. Jesus turned the corner down to the seventh grade hallway.

Jesus glared across the hall as he saw what was happening, anger rising in his stomach. He watched as a few kids came up to his little brother and Connor, who was on crutches, glares sent on their faces. Jesus knew exactly what was happening. The kids surrounded the nervous looking Jude and confused Connor. Jesus watched the young teens faces turned hurt and scared as the kids surrounding them talked. The anger flared in Jesus' stomach even more as he watched the scene. Was this actually happening? Jesus let out a low groan as he moved down the hall, purpose in his steps. No one would hurt his little brother.

[][][][][][][]

Jude laughed lightly as he stepped from the classroom, looking back as his boyfriend hobbled out of the room after him, his crutches still a little new to him. Boyfriend. God, Jude loved using that word to talk about Connor. Sure, the kids at school teasing them sucked, also Adam still being a bit unaccepting, but Connor made it worth it.

"Hey, dumbasses," Jude froze as he heard Blake's voice. It wasn't the first time Blake and Jeremy had insulted Jude. But, it was a first for Connor. Jude glanced at the boy, seeing shock on his face as they turned toward Blake, Jeremy and a few of their friends.

"What do you want this time, Blake?" Jude asked, narrowing his eyes at the other boy. There was fear in Jude's stomach, but he wouldn't let Connor or Blake see.

"We want to know what the hell you did to turn Stevens into one of you. You know, you use to be cool," Jeremy spoke, turning his eyes on Connor. The group surrounded the two. Jude hesitantly moved toward Connor, who leaned on his good foot so he could let go of his crutches. Connor grabbed Jude's hand, not caring that they saw.

"He didn't do anything to me. I'm still me, I just accepted who I am," Connor told the group, narrowing his eyes and squeezing Jude's hand. Jude remained quiet, watching Connor and the group that had surrounded them.

"That's so dumb, Stevens. You act like it's normal," One boy, Jake, Jude remembered, commented, snickering.

"You're fags. I expected it from you, Foster, but not from you," Blake commented, his eyes on Connor.

"Expected what?" a voice spoke over the group's insults. Jude knew the voice. The group broke their circle, training their eyes on the sophomore.

"Jesus-" Jude started, but was cut off by Jesus.

"No, Jude. What?" Jesus turned his eyes on the bullies. "Think it's funny to insult someone for who they like?" Jesus asked, narrowing his eyes at the group whose confidence hadn't wavered.

"No, I think it's hilarious to insult someone for being a fag," Jeremy stated, smirking a bit, not fully aware of who Jesus was. Jude felt Connor squeeze his hand and returned it, giving Connor a reassuring smile. The words hurt.

"I'll make sure Vice Principal Adams Foster and her wife know how you feel. Maybe I should also mention that you were bullying her son and his boyfriend," Jesus said, crossing his arms over his chest, eyebrows raised at the kids. A few members of the group dispersed, others looking scared, while Blake was angry.

"You wouldn't," he mumbled.

"Try me," Jesus threatened, his anger clear on his voice. Almost all the group had disappeared, leaving behind Jeremy and Blake. The two boys looked at each other, then left. Jesus quickly called after him. "And if you ever hurt my brother or Connor again, you'll have to deal with me!" Jesus chuckled, seeing the boys running down the hall. The sophomore turned to his little brother and his boyfriend. "Are you guys okay?" Jesus asked, his voice softer and kinder, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jesus," Connor spoke, smiling a bit, dropping Jude's hand and adjusting himself on his crutches. He moved closer to his boyfriend. Jude just nodded in agreement.

"Okay, good. If they ever pick on either of you, come to me, I'll knock them out, alright?" Jesus told them, smiling as the two glanced at each other and laughed.

"Alright, go have fun, but not too much," Jesus teased, grinning as both of the boys cheeks turned pink.

"See you at home, little bro. And see you around, Connor," Jesus told them, standing up straight and ruffling Jude's hair and heading back down the hall. Connor waited till Jesus was out of ear shot before speaking up.

"Your family is awesome, dude!" Connor laughed, turning toward Jude and smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jude giggled, leaning forward and pecking Connor's lips quickly before turning toward their next class. "Come on, Mrs. Williamson is gonna kill us if we're any later," Jude told Connor, taking the lead toward their science class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests, starters, all the like!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters or anything your recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	5. He Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five times Connor felt like an Adams Foster, and the time he became one. Credit for this amazing idea goes to Callielilly_27 (read. her. stuff.)

1.

"Please stop making references to Disney movies, it's just annoying," Connor teased, laughing lightly at his boyfriend. Jude ignored Connor's jab and laughed to himself as he squished the fuzzy ball he held in his hand.

"But, it's my Squishy!" Jude laughed, squeezing the ball for emphasis. Connor leaned his head back against Jude's bean bag chair and allowed a groan to escape his lips. Truthfully, Connor thought Jude was being adorable. But, he would never admit that.

"Okay, as much as I loved Finding Nemo-"

"Did you hear their making Finding Dory?"

"-I do not care for Squishy. And wait, really?" Connor questioned, raising an eyebrow at Jude who laughed and nodded.

"It's suppose to come out in 2016," Jude explained, putting the ball back on the wall between his side of the room and Jesus'. Well, technically it was AJ's side of the room now.

"2016? Jude that is two years away. Why must you torture me?" Connor whined, sinking further into the bean bag chair. Jude laughed, shaking his head at Connor. He stood up from his bed and walked over to Connor, nudging him over gently and sitting beside him.

"You're a dork, you know that?" Jude told him, watching as Connor lifted his head and tried to keep the puppy dog look on his face, but breaking with Jude so close.

Connor laughed, then sat up, throwing an arm around Jude's shoulders. " _I'm_ the dork? Mr. 'Super Gay for You'?" Connor questioned, smiling as Jude relaxed against his shoulder.

"Yes, you are, and I have a shirt with a cheesy saying to prove it," Jude retorted, looking up at Connor from his shoulder. Connor frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"You got me there," he laughed. It had been only a week, but both of them doubted the other would let them live their corny actions on the night of the LGBT prom down.

Their giggles subsided, and they lay, cuddled together on Jude's bean bag chair, in a comfortable silence.

"Boys!"  _Never mind, you can't get silence in this God forsaken house._ Jude thought, looking toward the door as Stef came to the doorway.

"Come down stairs, family movie time," she told them with a grin. Connor looked down, removing his arm from around Jude. That was his cue.

"I guess I should be getting home then?" Connor asked, standing up, Jude swiftly following his lead.

"Don't be silly Connor, of course you can stay," Stef told him, smiling softly and then headed toward Mariana and Callie's room. Jude looked over at Connor, grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Come on," Jude mumbled, leading Connor out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room. Brandon sat in the lone arm chair beside the couch, talking to AJ, who sat on the end of the couch. Connor hesitantly sat down on the other end of the couch, Jude sitting beside him and squeezing his hand. Connor bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Callie and Mariana jog down the stairs, followed by Stef, who turned into the kitchen instead.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay?" Connor murmured in Jude's ear. Jude frowned, looking at Connor and meeting his eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jude asked, smiling at Callie as she plopped herself between him and AJ. Mariana sat herself at Brandon's feet, in front of the arm chair. Connor took a breath, looking around at the family, all talking and laughing contently.

"Because it's a  _family_ thing and I'm-"

"Part of the family," Jude interrupted him, giving Connor a reassuring smile. "Okay?" Jude asked, making sure Connor understood.

"Yeah... yeah, okay," Connor answered, giving Jude a small smile. Jude returned it, turning forward and moving closer to Connor. Connor moved his arm around Jude's shoulder again, letting Jude rest his head against Connor's chest.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" Mariana squealed, looking at Jude and Connor from her spot at Brandon's feet.

"Yeah, it's nauseating," Brandon teased, smirking as Jude shot him a glare.

"Leave them alone, Brandon," Callie defended, turning toward the two and nudging Connor's arm that was wrapped around Jude's shoulders.

"Don't worry, he's just jealous he can't find anyone," AJ commented, laughing as Brandon glared at him.

"Oh, shut it all of you," Jude mumbled, hiding his pink face against Connor's chest. Connor laughed, brushing his nose in Jude's hair and kissing his head, and squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, what Jude said!" Lena spoke, coming out of the kitchen carrying two bowls of popcorn, and Stef followed behind, carrying her own two. The six kids laughed. Lena and Stef sat in their chairs and began distributed the popcorn bowls. One for Mariana and Brandon, one for Callie and AJ, one for Jude and Connor, and one for Stef and Lena.

"Okay, now shut up and watch!" Stef told them, pressing play on the remote. The screen went dark for a moment before it lit up and the movie started to play. Connor smiled, leaning his head on Jude's as he looked at the screen. His eyes gazed around at the family, his smile growing as he thought of how much he cared for everyone in the room. And how much they cared for him.

Maybe Jude was right.

2.

"Now, tell the truth, did you use tongue?"

"Mariana, I swear to God, if you don't shut up..." Jude glared, gripping his fork tightly as the table burst into laughter. Well, besides Jude and Connor that is. Connor kept his eyes on his plate, moving his food around. Jude glared at his family, red faced, but not from embarrassment.

"Jude, no threats at a family diner!" Lena warned, giving her son a disappointed look that was ruined in her amusement.

"So, I can threaten them during desert?" Jude reasoned and Connor snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"No, you may not," Stef answered, giving Jude a warning glance. He groaned, leaning his head back and dropping his fork.

"Let me get this straight-"

"Must be hard for you," Jesus muttered. Jude glared at his brother before continuing.

"They can make jokes about Connor and I making out, but when we were teasing Jesus a few months ago about his break up with Hayley, you get defensive?" Jude questioned. Connor looked over at Jude, placing his fork down and putting his hand on Jude's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It's cause I'm their favorite," Jesus joked, grinning.

"Ironic considering you've said I'm the favorite," Brandon muttered, glancing at Jesus.

"Okay, we don't have favorites! And even if we did, right about now it'd be Callie, she hasn't caused much trouble since her adoption," Lena spoke to her kids.

"Hey!" Brandon, Jesus, Mariana and Jude spoke, while Callie sat up a little straighter, grinning.

"She's kidding," Stef cleared up with a roll of her eyes. "And Jude, Jesus and Hayley was a different situation, for one. But, I was just about to say something. Leave them alone, guys," Stef spoke the last part, turning to her other four children, who sighed before nodding.

"Oh, and Connor," Lena spoke, looking over at the boy who had dropped his hand from Jude's shoulder and was now picking at his salad. He raised his eyes and smiled at Lena.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I noticed your Dad hadn't sent in the papers for you to come back to Anchor Beach yet, should we be worried?" Lena asked, tilting her head as she looked at the boy.

Connor's eyes widened a bit, and he placed his fork down, looking over at Jude, who had closed his eyes. "You didn't tell them?" Jude opened his eyes, looking over at Connor and taking a shaky breath.

"I didn't..." Jude paused, dropping his gaze from Connor, before looking back at him. "I wanted you to tell them... and telling them made it real," Jude muttered. Connor frowned, looking at Jude sympathetically. Connor took Jude's hand in his and squeezed it softly.

"Tell us what?" Callie asked, breaking the two of them from their little bubble. Connor sighed. He might as well get it over with. He dropped Jude's hand, instead placing it on the table and fidgeting with his fork, a nervous habit.

"Um, I'm... I'm moving in with my Mom... in LA," Connor explained, glancing at Jude who was looking at him sadly, but reassuringly. Mariana gasped, Jesus' eyes widened, Brandon dropped his fork, and Callie coughed, nearly choking on her food. Stef and Lena both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Why?" Callie questioned, her eyes full of confusion as she looked at Connor. The way she said it reminded Connor of the way Jude had reacted to Connor telling him. Connor focused his eyes on his plate, lifting his fork and dropping it. He stopped his motions as Jude rested his hand over his, entwining their fingers and squeezing his hand. Connor visibly relaxed and nodded at Jude before turning and looking at family who had gone silent and were looking at him expectantly.

"Um, uh, after my dad, you know, caught us," Connor spoke, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to keep his composure. His eyes were narrowed and his gaze was on his hand intertwined with Jude's. "He... he kinda freaked out..." Connor explained.

"Well, that's expected, Connor, I mean you guys were in a pretty compromising position and you're only thirteen," Stef reasoned gently.

"But it wasn't because of what we were doing!" Connor protested, his voice coming out much angrier than he wanted. Stef's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry," Connor apologized immediately, looking down in guilt, his eyes glazing over with tears. "He freaked out because it was a  _boy_ I was kissing," he explained, lifting his head and shifting his jaw as he glanced around the table. The family was listening intently. "If it had been Daria, or some other girl, he would have been fine with it, he would have brushed it off and told me not to do anything I wasn't ready for. But, because Jude is a boy, it's different," Connor choked out, taking a shaky breath. He shook his head, trying to contain himself. "He's still not okay with me..." Connor finished. Jude's hand left his and instead Jude's thin arm moved over his shoulders and pulled him toward Jude's shoulder. Connor took a few breaths, nuzzling his face against Jude and letting a few tears slip.

"That jackass." Jesus spoke, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Jesus..." Stef whispered.

"No, Mom! What kind of father can't let his own son be who he is?" the teenager fired back. Stef faltered, her own anger at Adam bubbling under the surface.

"Jesus is right. I'm sorry, Connor," Mariana added, reaching across the table and patting Connor's hand. Connor turned his head from Jude's shoulder, keeping his cheek pressed there. He gave her a soft smile, nodding. Jude squeezed Connor's shoulder and rested his chin on the other boy's head.

"It doesn't make sense that he's so against it. I mean, I know he tried to keep them away from each other when he first though Jude was gay, but he always let Connor hang out here before, and he knew we had two moms," Callie added, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but Adam didn't think that they would turn him gay," Brandon pointed out, frowning.

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath," Lena commented, shaking her head. "Connor, are you okay?" she asked. Connor nodded, but didn't lift his head from Jude's shoulder. He felt Jude turn his head and kiss Connor's temple.

"I love you, okay?" Jude whispered, only for Connor to hear.

Connor nodded against Jude. "Yeah. You too," Connor answered, smiling softly.

"Connor, can I ask you something?" Brandon asked. Connor looked up, finally lifting himself from Jude's shoulder. He nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded, wiping the remaining tears from his face and grabbing Jude's hand.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Brandon questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the younger boy.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked, his brain a bit hazy.

"Why didn't you tell us you were moving, instead of wanting Jude to do it?" Jesus clarified and Brandon nodded.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Mariana asked, looking at him and frowning. Stef and Lena smile reassuringly at Connor, and Jude squeezed his hand.

"I... I didn't think you guys would care that much, honestly," Connor muttered, his eyes focusing on his plate. If his own father couldn't love him for who he was why would the Adams Fosters?

"Why would you think that?" That was Stef.

"Because... it's not like I'm in the family. And, I know not everyone exactly liked me at first..." Connor muttered, glancing at Jesus and Callie who looked at each other guiltily.

"That was before. You make Jude happy and that's all I care about," Callie explained, and Jesus nodded in agreement.

"And Connor, you most certainly are in the family," Lena added, and mutters of agreement floated around the table. Connor felt a genuine smile cross his lips, and he looked over at Jude who gave him a 'told-you-so' look. Connor forced himself to think again.

Maybe Jude was right.

3.

LA was hell. Okay, that was a stretch. It was actually great. Connor loved seeing his mother so much and being able to be himself. He didn't have to lie about who he had been texting for hours, or why he was laughing so hard. He didn't have to sneak around. He was actually able to  _enjoy_ being at home. LA also allowed Connor to see a few more celebrities than he did in San Diego. Even the kids at his new school were extremely accepting when he mentioned that  _no,_ he didn't have a girlfriend but, he had a boyfriend. Oh, and the food?  _Amazing!_

What was hell was being away from Jude.  _That_ was what was tearing Connor apart. It had been a month, and he hadn't seen Jude in person sense they said goodbye at the train station. But, this weekend Connor had managed to convince his mom to let him go back to San Diego to visit Jude. But, there was a catch. He had to stay with his dad. This should be fun.

The train pulled up to the station and Connor swiftly got out, his backpack thrown over his shoulder and rolling his small suitcase behind him. His eyes looked around the station. Who would be here to pick him up? Sure, he was going to be sleeping at his dad's, but he would be staying at the Adams Foster's for most of the days.

"Connor!" A grin spread across the boy's face as he heard his boyfriend's familiar voice. He turned his head just in time to be knocked into. Jude threw himself onto Connor, gripping him tightly. Connor dropped his suitcase and let his backpack slip off his shoulder. He wrapped his arms securely around Jude's waist, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head on Jude's shoulder.

"I missed you so much," Connor mumbled, feeling Jude's grip on his shoulders tighten.

"I missed you, too," Jude whispered back. Connor lifted his head from Jude's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Jude pulled his own head back, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you," Connor stated. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked at Jude, brushing their noses together.

"I love you, too," Jude answered. The boy leaned forward, connecting his lips with Connor's in a short, sweet kiss.

"Okay, okay, we've seen enough!" The boys pulled back at the sound of Stef's voice. Connor pulled away from Jude's embrace, though he grabbed his hand.

"Hi, Stef," he greeted, the smile still on his face. Stef smiled back at him, then leaned forward and pulled Connor into a hug.

"It's good to see you, love," she told him, rubbing his shoulder as they pulled away.

"Yeah," Connor nodded, smiling. The smile was wiped from his face as he saw his father. Jude squeezed Connor's hand gently. "Dad? But, I thought-" Connor started, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Stef and Jude.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to take your stuff ho- to my house," Adam corrected, giving Connor a sad smile. Connor nodded.

"Well, thanks," he responded, keeping his face straight. But... something seemed off about his father. He didn't flinch when he saw Jude and his son holding hands. He hadn't said anything about their kiss. He wasn't shying away from Jude when he picked up Connor's backpack and suitcase.

"I'll see you later, son?" Adam asked, looking at Connor hopefully. Connor nodded, glancing at Jude who smiled at him. Adam gave Connor a stiff nod and shuffled away. Connor thought that was odd, too. Normally, his father would have demanded Connor come with him, or he would have forced a longer interaction. But, he didn't. He just explained why he was here and left because he knew Connor didn't want him there in that moment.

"What was that?" Connor asked, looking at both Jude and Stef. Jude giggled, shaking his head. Stef smiled and looked at Connor.

"He's come a long way in the past month," Stef informed. Connor's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Connor questioned, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at Jude.

"Yeah. We've even had him over for dinner a few times. He's been trying to get to know Jude," Stef answered.

Connor looked at Jude for assurance and he just nodded, smiling as he looked at Connor. "Wow," Connor whispered.

"Yeah. Come on, you two, we need to get home," Stef told them, putting her arm around Connor's shoulders and turning him toward the exit. Connor smiled and pulled Jude closer to him as they walked. Jude grinned and pressed a kiss to Connor's cheek as they walked to the car.

Home. No matter how much he liked LA, Connor would always consider the Adams Foster's house his first home. It was the first place he felt he could be himself. The first people who made him feel like he had a family. And, if home was where the heart was, then there was no place else Connor could call home. His heart was always with Jude.

So, again, Connor allowed himself to think.

Maybe Jude was right.

4.

Connor glanced up at Jude after checking his caller ID. He smiled as his boyfriend looked up from his homework to look curiously at Connor.

"Give me a sec, I gotta take this," he explained, smiling at the boy who nodded.

Connor lifted himself from his chair and moved out of his bedroom, shutting his door. It had been a year since he had moved back with his dad, and things were going much better than expected. Connor was just glad he was back in his old room, with Jude always by his side.

Connor slid the answer button across the screen and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Callie, what's up?" he asked. It wasn't like Callie didn't talk to him, because she did, all the time. Since she went to college, Jude, and him got calls and texts from her all the time. But, Callie had already called earlier that day to talk to him. Plus, she knew him and Jude were together, and if she wanted to talk to them both, she always called Jude.

"Are you in the same room as Jude?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Connor answered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Okay, good. I have a proposition for you Connor," Callie started. Connor could hear the smirk in her voice.

"What is it this time?" he questioned, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, have some faith in me. It's good this time!" She promised.

"Yeah, the last time you told me that, I ended up having to chase down a runaway chicken," Connor shook his head. Callie had some weird ideas for photography.

"It's got nothing to do with my photography, okay! Shut up," she mumbled the last part. "But, really. So, you know how Jude's sixteenth birthday is coming up?" she asked, optimism in her voice.

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact. Especially considering he's told me repeatedly that he doesn't want anything, the bastard," Connor answered, shaking his head at the thought.

"Language," Adam told Connor as he walked by his son from his office.

"Sorry, Dad," Connor laughed, watching his father head down the stairs.

"Anyway, what were you saying, Cals?" Connor asked, focusing back on the conversation.

"I was saying, that Brandon and I are planning on heading back home for Jude's birthday, and it's gotta be a surprise. But, I haven't been able to get to moms because Mom's phone is broken, and Momma changed her number and still hasn't texted either of us. I do not plan on telling Mariana because she'll tell everyone else, and if I tell Jesus, he'll tell Mariana. So, you're the best option," Callie explained.

"So, you want me to tell Stef and Lena you two are coming?" Connor asked.

"Yes. And help me plan the party. It's my turn to give him a surprise birthday party," Callie explained further.

"Okay, yeah, definitely. We can talk later, but Jude's probably getting worried at this point, so I have to go," Connor explained.

"Alright, bye Con."

"Bye, Callie." Connor hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket before entering the room.

"Who was that?" Jude asked, looking up.

"No one important," Connor answered, sitting back in his chair and turning back to his Algebra homework.

Connor felt a smile cross his face. Yeah, maybe Callie had just come to him as a last resort, but he felt like he was the easiest person to go to. She would have told him anyway. She constantly told him he was like another little brother to her.

Maybe Jude was right.

5.

Connor pushed himself through the crowd of new graduates and met Jude toward the back of the field.

"Hey, high school graduate!" Jude greeted, grabbing Connor's hand in his.

"Hello, high school graduate," Connor responded, laughing and twirling Jude around by the hand before pulling the boy against him. Jude laughed and shook his head. Connor took Jude's chin under his hand pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Jude grinned and kissed Connor back, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck. Connor dipped Jude gently, earning a laugh as Jude pulled away from the kiss. Connor lifted Jude back up, and the two separated.

"Come on, let's go find our families," Jude told him, taking Connor's hand and leading him toward the other end of the field.

When the two found their families, Connor's small one, and Jude's ever-growing one, they are standing beside the tree. Adam and Cierra, Connor's parents, were both there, talking like old friends with the entirety of Jude's family. Stef, Lena, Callie, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, Mike, and AJ, were all there, too. As the boys approached the large group, they didn't have time to blink before they were pulled into hugs and shouted congratulations from the entire group.

Once Connor and Jude had finally finished being passed around like appetizer trays at a fancy party, they stood a few feet back from the group, laughing.

"I can't believe our last babies have graduated!" Stef squealed and squeezed Lena in a hug.

"Personally, I'm shocked Jesus wasn't last," Mariana commented.

"Wow, thanks sis," Jesus glared.

"Well, you did get kicked out of Flintwood," Callie pointed out.

"That was five years ago! Can you please let it go?" Jesus sighed.

"We all know that's not gonna happen," AJ laughed.

"All of us have things we're not gonna live down. Like Connor and the frying pan incident," Jude added, giggling as Connor glared.

"Do I need to bring up Casa De Jonnor?" Connor asked, raising his eyebrows at Jude who through his hands up in defense.

"Okay, I back off," Jude gave up, laughing. The entire group laughed.

"Those sounds like stories I should here," Cierra, Connor's mother, questioned.

"We'll get to it. I'm sure there will be plenty of story telling tonight," Mike commented. The group mumbled in agreement.

"So, let's head home, shall we?" Lena asked.

"Mind if we join you?" Adam questioned.

"Of course, you guys are always welcome," Stef answered, smiling. The group of eleven made their way toward their many separate cars and Connor gripped Jude's hand as they walked toward Jude's Jeep.

"Did Stef call us her babies?" Connor asked once they were out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Yeah, why?" Jude answered, furrowing his eyebrows at Connor's question. Connor bit his lip, knowing Jude was going to be annoyed by his answered. Even after five years, he still couldn't admit that he was apart of the Adams Foster family.

He breathed a sigh. "Because  _you're_ their son. I'm not," Connor answered. Jude sighed, dropping Connor's hand and leaning against the hood of his car.

"Connor, you know what Momma always says about family?" Jude asked. Connor smiled, nodding.

"DNA doesn't make a family, love does," Connor answered.

"And does it?" Jude asked.

"Of course not. If it did, then you, Callie, Jesus, Mariana, and AJ wouldn't be in the family," Connor explained.

"Okay, so does adoption make a family?" Jude reasoned. Connor sighed and shook his head.

"No, because Callie was apart of the family even when she wasn't adopted," Connor answered.

"Exactly. You may not be blood. You may not be adopted. But, you're our family. I love you, and so do they. Okay?" Jude asked. Connor looked down before nodding as he looked at Jude.

"Yeah," he answered.

And just maybe, he believed it.

+1.

"Now, please welcome, for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Adams Foster onto the floor for their first dance!" the DJ proclaimed. The doors to the large room opened and Jude and Connor stepped in, arm in arm. They had changed from their traditional tuxes that they had worn for the ceremony, into black dress pants and royal blue dress shirts. They stepped onto the dance floor and Connor nodded to the DJ, signalling for him to start the music. All eyes were on the newly weds as they moved around the room, dancing, for once, with some style. Laughter was heard all throughout the room.

Jude spun Connor around and then brought him close and the two paused with the music. Then they were back in the groove.

"I love you so damn much, you know that?" Connor shouted over the beat as they spun around the dance floor.

"I had an inkling," Jude teased. "I love you, too. Connor Adams Foster," he told Connor, gripping him tightly as Connor dipped him.

"I like the sound of that," Connor growled lowly and lifted Jude back up.

"Me too, but we have plenty of time for that," Jude answered, winking. The two made their big finish and then brought their lips together. Cheers erupted from the crowd and they laughed as they pulled apart. The two twenty-four year olds made their way over to their table at the edge of the dance floor, breathing heavily from their large amount of dancing. Connor pulled out the chair for Jude and the man laughed and sat down, watching his husband move to the other side of the table and take his seat.

Jude took a sip from his wine and grasped Connor's hand in his. The two watched as people moved about the dance floor. Connor searched for a few people. He spotted Mariana dancing with Mat at the other end of the room. After years of Mat holding his grudge, the two had finally gotten back together and were engaged. Mat had even gone to Connor for advice on how he should propose. He found Jesus, Callie, and Brandon all dancing, until AJ came over and took Callie away for a dance. He saw Adam talking with Mike and Cierra toward the back of the room. Connor turned his gaze back on his husband, squeezing his hand to get the man's attention.

"You were right, you know," Connor finally admitted.

"What this time?" Jude teased, smirking at Connor.

"That I'm part of the family," Connor smiled, glancing at each of the members again.

"Of course I was. They all love you Connor. But, not nearly as much as I do. Especially in that shirt," Jude winked, leaning over the table and pressing a kiss to Connor's lips. Connor laughed and kissed Jude back, cupping the back of his neck. They pulled back moments later.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Connor commented, biting his lip and looking him up and down.

"Be patient," Jude told him, tapping his finger on Connor's cheek. Connor couldn't help the goofy grin that came across his face. Jude was his and his alone. Connor glanced away from Jude's beautiful caramel eyes and smiled when he saw Stef and Lena coming over to him.

"Oh, Stef, would you look at our babies!" Lena spoke as they reached the table.

"I know, love! I'm not even surprised they beat the others in the getting married equation," Stef muttered, watching Jude and Connor glance at each other with identical looks of love.

"You need something, Moms?" Connor asked, looking up at the two. They both shared a look of shock before breaking into grins. Jude looked at Connor, smiling softly. Jude brought Connor's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Connor smiled back at Jude. The two looked back at Stef and Lena.

"We want our dances," Stef explained, the grin not leaving her face.

"Why, of course!" Jude grinned, getting to his feet and grabbing Lena's hand and leading her to the dance floor. Connor stood himself and took Stef's hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a fake posh accent. Stef laughed.

"Of course, Connor," Stef answered. Connor led the woman onto the dance floor and they danced together beside Jude and Lena. "I could not have asked for a more perfect young man for Jude. He's lucky to have you," Stef admitted, smiling at Connor.

"Thank you, Stef. But, I'm the lucky one," Connor corrected, a look of peace on his face. "If it wasn't for Jude I probably never would have come out. I would have never stood up to my dad, I wouldn't have lived with my mom for a year, my dad would have never changed, and I would have never had a real family. I have him to thank for all that," Connor explained, looking at Jude lovingly.

Stef smiled and shook her head gently. "You're both lucky. We all love you two so much," Stef spoke.

"And we love you," Connor answered. He smiled, taking another glance around the room at the family.

Yeah. Jude was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dissolves into tears* I'm such a sap.
> 
> My humor was at it's peak in the light-hearted parts. I'm very proud of this piece! Send in requests and starters! Hope y'all liked t.
> 
> Follow me and ask me shit at jonnorlandfill on Tumblr.
> 
> I don't own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ
> 
> P.S. Look at that, my new longest work. Thanks again Callielilly_27!


	6. Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first times Callie calls Stef and Lena each Mom for the first time, and the time it stuck.

Callie pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she stared around the bland walls of the room. This wasn't where she was suppose to be. She should be just getting home from watching Jude preform his speech at Anchor Beach. She should be hearing Stef and Lena calling for all of them to get in something comfortable, saying they would watch a movie. She should be joking with Mariana and teasing Jesus. She should be telling Jude how great he did and talking with Brandon about how he was doing. She should be  _home._ But, instead she was stuck in another foster home because Stef and Lena's foster license had expired she hadn't been able to get adopted.

Why couldn't she just have been Donald's biological daughter? But, no, that's not how things worked. Nothing ever worked out for Callie. Instead, she was the biological daughter of Robert Quinn, a man she'd never met, but she still had a resentment towards. Why couldn't she just be left alone? She just wanted to be adopted by Stef and Lena and have a real home. That's what they  _felt_ like. They were her home.

Callie took a deep breath and fell back on the bed, closing her eyes tightly. What was taking her mothers so long to get their foster license? Callie didn't flinch or gasp as she thought the word. They were her mothers, and she knew that. The words would fall easily from her mouth, but she never seemed to be able to call them mom to their faces. But, now she would do anything to be able to.

The brunette sat up as she heard shuffling and talking from outside the door and the key enter the lock. What was going on?

Callie watched the door swing open, and outside stood her new foster mother alongside Stef. Callie's eyes widened and she stood from her bed as Stef rushed in.

"Mom!" Callie exclaimed and met Stef halfway, wrapping her arms around the blonde woman who hugged her back tightly. She grinned to herself, proud for finally saying it. She felt Stef hesitate against her grasp, probably in shock of the word that had escaped her mouth, but tightened her grip on her daughter, swaying them for a moment. Stef pulled back, her hands still gripping Callie's biceps.

"Let's go home," Stef told her, smiling. Callie nodded, letting go of her mother, and for the first time in her life, completely sure of where she needed to be and who she needed to be with.

[][][][][][][]

"What? Mom!" Callie and Mariana exclaimed together, echos of agreement coming from their siblings. Callie's use of the word 'mom' in reference to Lena hadn't gone unnoticed to either of them. Callie knew her siblings might have passed over it in their annoyance at Lena taking their phones for the sake of the camping trip. But, Callie watched Lena's eyes widen slightly, before she moved forward, taking Callie and Mariana's phones from her daughters.

"Now! Let's go!" Lena exclaimed, moving toward the boys. Callie blocked out the noise of her brother and mother arguing, her thoughts instead focusing on the what she had called Lena. She had called Stef 'mom' a few times since the incident when she was taken from the home, but she had never used the word in reference to Lena. To be honest, Callie felt guilty about it. Of course she considered Lena her mother, she loved Lena as much as she loved Stef, but she had never found the right time or felt right calling Lena mom. And until then, it hadn't seemed natural. Now it did.

She didn't know why she hadn't called Lena mom when she had gotten home that night. Or when they found Robert Quinn. Or when Robert had signed the papers. Or at the fundraiser. Why had she waited for a completely casual time on a family camping trip that was turning out to be a bust? Callie had no idea. But, she was going to stick with it. At least for tonight.

After the 'Fosters Family Fishing Expedition' as Stef had called it, and having to patch Jude and Brandon up from Mariana's serious lack of skill at casting her pole, Callie was helping Lena set the fire to cook the small fish Jesus had managed to catch.

"Hey, Mom?" Callie asked, putting a few more twigs onto the fire. She watched Lena smile softly, then look at her daughter.

"Yeah, Callie?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you. And I'm sorry for not calling you mom before," Callie apologized, looking at Lena guiltily. Lena frowned, then lifted herself to full height and rested her hand on Callie's shoulder.

"I love you, too. And it's okay, honey. I understand. You don't have to keep calling me mom, either, if you don't want to," Lena explained, giving Callie a reassuring smile. Callie nodded.

"Be patient with me?" Callie questioned.

"Of course, sweetie," Lena answered. She was about to pull Callie into a hug when they both heard Mariana screaming at Jesus for putting the fish too close to her. Lena laughed, shaking her head and went to go break up her fighting children. Callie smiled to herself and finished fixing the fire.

[][][][][][][]

"Congratulations, Callie," Judge Jeffery Ringer started. Callie felt her stomach drop. There was no way this was happening. She half-expected Rita to interrupt, admitting what she heard on the recording. Or for Brandon to stand up in anger and declare that they had had sex. Or that something would happen to make this entire thing blow up. But, no, that's not what happened. And Callie was glad that for once what she thought was going to happen, didn't. "You are officially a part of the Adams Foster family," the judge declared. A feeling Callie had never felt before exploded in her stomach. A feeling she could only describe as pure joy. A smile that stretched all the way to her ears appeared on her face, laughs escaping her lips as cheers erupted around her.

Stef and Lena were on their feet and Stef threw her arms around her daughter. Callie turned in her mother's arms, hugging her tightly, then feeling her other mother's arms embrace her from behind. Then Callie was passed around the room. From Jude, to Rita, to Mariana, to Brandon, to Connor, to AJ, to Mike. She hugged everyone and saw people exchanging hugs behind her. She had never been so happy. She just felt  _giddy._

Everyone streamed out of the court room and dispersed. Callie was dragged with Stef over to talk to Mike, Stef hugging her tightly the entire time, but Callie was not complaining. She felt like a kid again. Like she could actually be herself and she didn't have a thousand and one responsibilities weighing her down.

"Alright, well, Callie, why don't you get your siblings? Momma and I have to stay back to get the papers and a few things in order, but Brandon should be able to drive you all home, alright?" Stef asked, pulling away from her daughter after her conversation with Mike had come to a close. Callie nodded, squeezing Stef one more time before turning around. She furrowed her eyebrows when she spotted Jude and Connor about ten feet away, hugging each other for dear life. She'd give them a minute, she decided.

Callie turned away and jogged over to where Mariana, Brandon, AJ, and Lena were. "Mom says we should get going, cause her and Momma have to stay back," Callie explained, the grin plastered on her face again.

"Alright," Brandon nodded, his own smile mirroring hers. Mariana squeezed Callie's waist, hugging her sister and squealing.

"I can't believe we're officially sisters!" Mariana exclaimed.

"I know!" Callie laughed, equally as thrilled. She moved forward and hugged Lena. "I love you, Momma," she whispered, feeling Lena hug her back.

"I love you, too, Slug-A-Bug. I'll see you at home," Lena kissed her hair then let go of her daughter.

"Let's go get Jude, we don't have all day!" Brandon encouraged, laughing. Callie opened her mouth, about to stop her brother, thinking of the scene she saw before coming over here, but then Jude came over, Connor in tow, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Correction, I think we have exactly all day," Jude grinned, looking at his sister, his eyes scrunched up. Callie nodded, laughing.

"Jude, we gotta go, Brandon's driving us home," Mariana explained. Jude hesitated, looking over at Connor.

"It's okay, my dad's probably here to pick me up anyway," Connor explained, smiling. Jude's face fell at the mention of Connor's dad, but then he smiled and kissed Connor's cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jude asked.

"Of course. Bye, Jude," Connor smiled.

"Bye, Connor," Jude waved as Connor moved away from the siblings and toward the exit. Callie furrowed her eyebrows at her brother. She'd have to ask him about their strange behavior later. The four siblings made their way to Brandon's mini cooper, Callie calling shot-gun, and then made their way home, laughter and happiness filtering through the small car.

"Oh my god..." Brandon whispered as they pulled into the driveway.

"What?" Callie asked, looking over at her brother. Brandon simply pointed toward the steps. Mariana, Jude, and Callie all turned toward the front porch, their jaws dropping at the sight. On the steps, a suitcase lying beside him, sat Jesus.

"Jesus!" Mariana exclaimed, pushing open her car door and running over to her twin. The other three Adams Foster siblings followed suit, running over to join Mariana and Jesus.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked, as Jesus looked up from Mariana's hug.

"I thought you had that wrestling thing?" Jude commented. Jesus pulled back from Mariana, a grin on his face as he looked at his siblings.

"I lied, I wanted to surprise everyone," He explained, then turned to Callie. "I tried to get here in time for your adoption, but my flight got delayed," Jesus added, smiling and pulling Callie into a hug.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're here!" Callie laughed, pulling back. Then Jesus went to hug his brothers.

"Now, how about we all go inside and prepare to surprise Moms?" Jesus questioned. The four agreed, got changed and then waited in the kitchen.

"So, you're officially Callie Adams Foster, huh?" Jesus asked Callie who was sitting on the stool. He was leaned against the counter, Mariana under his arm. Jude stood a few feet off, near the back door and Brandon was near the study table, watching for when Moms came home.

"Well, technically my full name is Callie Quinn Adams Foster, but yes!" Callie squealed, earning grins from her other siblings.

"This is so great! Now we all have the same last name," Mariana laughed.

"Oh, and you know, Callie's officially apart of the family or whatever," Brandon joked, rolling his eyes with a laugh. The five siblings chattered, then they heard the sound of the car pulling up.

"Places everyone!" Mariana laughed, ducking from under Jesus' arm and standing beside Jude.

"Alright, director," Jude teased, nudging his sister. Mariana rolled her eyes. Callie stood up and put her arm around Jesus' back, Jesus putting his arm over her shoulders.

"You're so freakin' tall," Callie muttered, glaring up at her brother.

"I know, shorty," Jesus teased, laughing. Then the front door open and the family of seven was fully reunited.

Once dinner was over, Jesus and Jude were up their room getting settled, and Brandon and Mariana were in the living, Callie was helping her mothers clean up.

"Moms?" Callie asked, the grin still spread across her face. The two shared a look, then looked a their daughter smiling.

"Yes, love?" Stef asked.

"I love you guys," Callie told them, pulling them both into a hug.

Stef and Lena laughed and hugged her back. "We love you, too," Lena assured.

And Callie never called Stef and Lena by their names again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooh! It hurts. Okay, anyway. Hope you guys liked it. Just so y'all know, I'm having some phone problems, so until it gets sorted out, my updating on this and Hold Onto Me might be a little off. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything you might recognize.
> 
> -HJ


	7. Jesus' Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the Author's Note of Chapter 8 of Warpaint (Day 6: Remember When), here is the extended version of Jesus' memory. It also does not effect the current or previous plots to the actual show, it is completely separate, so you could read it without having read Warpaint. Though I encourage you to read Warpaint. (Self-promo, why not?). Also, side not for people not reading this alongside Warpaint, this is set between Padre (1x15) and Us Against the World (1x16). So, Callie has decided to come home, but she has not been sent home yet.

"I have to carve a pumpkin?"

"You have to carve a pumpkin."

"I don't want to carve a pumpkin."

"You kinda have to carve the pumpkin," Stef interrupted Jude and Jesus' dispute, laughing as she walked by them and placed the salad bowl on the table in front of her wife and children.

"Do I have to carve a pumpkin?" Callie questioned. It was her free weekend, so she was spending the night at home.

"We all have to carve a pumpkin," Brandon answered with complete seriousness.

"Can we please stop saying 'carve a pumpkin' because now I'm craving pie," Mariana spoke up, laughing.

"Pie?" Jesus questioned.

"Don't we have pie?" Jude asked.

"Haven't you had enough pie?" Callie asked, tilting her head.

"You're all jerks," Mariana rolled her eyes.

Jesus snickered. "Pie know," his pun was met with groans and a light hit from Callie who sat on his left.

"It's a family tradition that every year for Halloween, we all carve pumpkins, and now that Jude and Callie are officially going to be a part of the family, we need to include them," Lena explained.

"Jude and I use to do it with our mom and dad," Callie mentioned.

"We did?" Jude asked, raising his eyebrows at his sister across the table.

"Yeah. You were too young to remember, but we would draw the faces on the pumpkins and dad would carve them out. Yours were usually just squiggly lines," Callie explained with a laugh, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh," Jude muttered, shrugging.

"I can help you do yours, buddy," Jesus commented, grinning over at Jude. "Maybe you can go further than squiggly lines this year!" he laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it," Callie mumbled.

"Hey!" Jude glared as the rest of the family started laughing.

[][][][][][][]

"You're telling me Moms trust a twelve year old with a sharp knife?" Jude questioned, raising his eyebrows at Jesus.

"No. You don't get to use the knife till next year, but you get to draw the design and I carve it out," Jesus explained. Stef, Lena and Brandon had already done their pumpkins and Mariana was waiting for the day Callie was allowed to visit again so they could do their's together. Today, Jesus was helping Jude do his. It was a few days after their family diner

Jesus turned and grabbed a sharpie the mess of pumpkin guts on the table and handed it to Jude. "See, the trick is," Jesus started, uncapping his own sharpie and sticking the cap on the back of the marker. "to make it look as scary as possible. It's all about the eyes. Make them angry, evil. Give them eyebrows if you want. Then, the mouth has to have as many missing teeth as possible," Jesus explained, biting his lip as he drew on his pumpkin, watching Jude tilt his up and start carefully drawing.

"If were going for scary, I could just put a picture of you waking up on the pumpkin," Jude teased, laughing softly as he moved from the eyes of the pumpkin to the nose.

"Hey! I'm helping you with this, the least you could do is be nice!" Jesus laughed, rolling his eyes and recapping his sharpie, tossing it to the side.

"Fine," Jude mumbled, his eyes concentrating as he worked on the mouth. His eyebrows were knit together tightly, his eyes narrowed, and his mouth forming a small frown.

"Woah, calm down, Picasso, we're going for scary, not beautiful," Jesus laughed as Jude finished the last detail and capped his marker, placing it beside the pumpkin.

"Sue me for wanting it to look good!" Jude rolled his eyes, throwing his arms up.

Jesus laughed, shaking his head at his brother. He reached over, grabbing the knife off the counter. "Watch the attitude!" Jesus threatened, jabbing the knife in Jude's general direction.

"Hey!" Jude shouted, jumping away from the sharp object.

"I'm kidding, calm down little bro," Jesus rolled his eyes and stabbed the knife into his pumpkin, starting to carve. He popped out the eyes, nose, and mouth of his pumpkin, then placed the knife down. He moved the jack-o-lantern to the side, then brought Jude's in front of him. "Now watch, so you can do this next year," Jesus instructed, picking the knife back up. He gently pushed the tip of the knife into the top of the pumpkin's eye, then drew the knife around the eyes. He popped out the eye, then put it beside him. He continued with the other eye, the nose, the mouth, and the eyebrows. Jesus stood up and placed the knife in the sink, then turned back around. "Tada!" Jesus exclaimed, putting the pumpkins next to each other on the table.

"Cool!" Jude grinned.

"I know, right?" Jesus laughed, ruffling Jude's hair. "I'm gonna go put these with Moms' and Brandon's. Don't get into trouble, okay?" Jesus told his brother, picking up the jack-o-lanterns by the bottom, knowing they would fall if he held the tops.

"What am I gonna do, make pumpkin seeds?" Jude asked, lifting some of the pumpkin guts in his hand.

"Yes," Jesus teased, shaking his head as he walked out of the kitchen. He walked outside and placed the two pumpkins beside the other three on the steps. Jesus jogged back up the stairs and inside, making his way back in the kitchen. He gasped when he turned his head and felt something hit his shirt. He looked down and saw pumpkin guts sticking to his shirt.

Jesus lifted his head slowly, his mouth open and his eyes fixed in a glare. Jude sat beside the table, giggling, his hands sticky with orange goop. "Oh, you're in for it now!" Jesus shouted, moving forward and grabbing his own handful. Thus began what would soon be known as The Pumpkin Goop War.

Orange guts and seeds were flying around the kitchen and it was only moments before both brothers were covered head-to-toe in pumpkin guts.

Jesus jumped up from behind the stove, a small chunck of seed and goop in his hand. "Prepare to die!" he shouted at Jude who was standing at the other end of the table. Jesus threw the glob, aiming for Jude's head, but then Jude ducked and the blob hit Stef, who was coming into the kitchen unarmed and unaware of the situation.

Stef stood there, her mouth open, eyes wide as she slowly turned to face Jesus. Jesus stood up straight, his eyes wide and fearful. Jude shot up at the other end of the table, his face having the same look as he glanced back and forth between his mother and his brother.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Stef asked slowly and calmly, breathing in through her nose, her face hardening.

Jude shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands, palms up, by his head. "Pumpkin Goop War?" he asked innocently, turning back to share a look at Jesus.

Let's just say neither of them were allowed out for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ WARPAINT!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at jonnorlandfill.
> 
> I do not own The Fosters or anything you recognize.
> 
> -HJ
> 
> P.S. Yes, I realize this is much shorter than Connor's was. Connor's was only longer cuz I had the idea to write out More Than Words before even writing Warpaint.


End file.
